Fade Away
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: One day, Yugi wakes up to find everyone ignoring him, heartbroken he tries to speak with the group but they act as if he doesn't exist. But he does exist...doesn't he?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh. (looks up at sky) Phew! I'm saf- (anvil suddenly drops from sky and hits Aerith on head)

...Maybe not...(faints)

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

/Mind Link/

**Fade Away

* * *

**

_How can you prove we exist? Maybe we don't exist... _Vivi, Final Fantasy IX

* * *

The sun rose gently past the horizon one morning in late April. It's rays streamed down through the window of the Kame Game Shop, hitting Yugi straight in the face. The young teen mumbled something before turning over in the bed and trying to fall asleep again, only to be woken up by the sounds of shuffling downstairs. 

Yawning, he sat up in the bed and stretched as far as his short limbs would go before rubbing his eyes tiredly. Amethyst eyes blinked rapidly as they scanned his room in confusion.

The room had changed from the night before. The blue paint had dulled slightly and the furniture around the room had seemed to collected dust. His toys, games and clothes had disappeared leaving nothing but a spare room collecting dust.

His eyes widened in fear as he stepped up off the bed. The image of his room flickered in his vision for a few moments before clearing to show his true room.

Yugi shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. _Must have been my imagination... _Walking over to the closet to pull out his uniform, he suddenly stopped, seeing that he was already wearing it.

_Must've fell asleep in it last night._ He thought logically to himself as he left the room, not noticing that it had switched to the dust coated room as he averted his gaze.

He skipped down the stairs two at a time as he looked around for Yami, but after a few minutes he realised that Yami must have gone ahead to school without him.

His eyes flashed with hurt for a moment but they soon brightened again as he shook his head, grabbed his brown leather school bag and ran out the door, seeing that he was already becoming late for school.

Arriving a few minutes late, he quickly slipped into his first class, hoping he wasn't caught coming in late, luckily, he wasn't caught.

Yugi sat down at his seat in the corner of the classroom, pulling the books out of his bag and waiting for class to start, since his teacher usually took ages before she started their lessons.

Abandoning his books on his tables, he quickly got up and ran towards his friends who were talking busily on the other side of the class.

"Hey guys!" he spoke cheerfully, his trademark smile crossing his features. But it soon turned into a frown as the group continued talking, not even acknowledging that he was there.

Yugi tried again, but still the group ignores him. His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, but before he could say anything, their teacher, Miss Shuda, told them all to take their seats, which Yugi did reluctantly, never tearing his eyes away from his friends as they seperated ways.

_What's going on?

* * *

_

Ths day passed by relatively quickly for Yugi, since he could only attempt to think of reason why his friends were ignoring him, apart from one, which he refused believe. _They don't hate me, I know they don't..._

Yugi trailed his fingers through his thick crown of ebony and ruby locks, falling back to lean against the school wall. Through the classes they had together that day, Jou, Anzu, Yami...none of them, would even **look** at Yugi let alone talk to him.

He sighed to himself, shaking his head and walking down the street, stopping when he heard Yami and the others voices from down the street.

Yami waved goodbye to the others and set off towards the shop as the others went the other direction, probably towards the arcade.

Taking this oppurtunity he ran towards Yami. It's time he found out what's going on.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted running towards his other half, but frowning when he didn't even see Yami move or make any acknowledgement towards him.

Yugi had had enough of this and ran past Yami, blocking his path and staring at Yami, determined to get an answer but instead Yami just brushed past him and into the Kame Game Shop that stood just a few yards away from them.

Amethyst eyes widened in shock. How could he just brush past him like he didn't even exist? With that in mind Yugi followed his other half into their home.

He watched and followed Yami's example, dropping his bag on the ground, not noticing that it faded away before it touched the ground.

Yugi watched as Yami collapsed onto the couch and ran the back of his hand across his forehead wiping away the thin sheet of sweat that coated it.

/Yami, why are you ignoring me? What have I done wrong/ he gasped slightly as he sensed the dead feeling coming from Yami's side of the link. But it didn't feel as if he had been cut off rather that it was...dead...

Looking around in disbelief he let out more gasps as he looked at all the photographs lining parts of the room. All the ones that he were in were gone, the only ones being of Yami and the others. Shaking his head fearfully, he dashed up to his room, shaking as he seen the old room he had witnessed earlier that morning.

"No...what's going on..." he whispered before shouting in panic, "WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Dropping to his knees he cried silently to himself, his head snapping up a while later when he heard the front door close.

Making a mad dash, he sped out of the shop and towards Yami who was walking slowly down the street, with his hands buried in his pockets.

"Yami! Please, tell me what's going on! Please!" Yugi shouted as he reached his hand out to stop Yami from walking further.

But his eyes widened again as his hand glowed and phased through Yami's arm, like a ghost. Dropping to his knees, his amethyst eyes stared in disbelief at the hand he had used to touch Yami.

"No..."he whispered, as Yami's footsteps became more distant. "No...I-I am real...I'm Yugi, Yes...My name's Yugi...My name's..."

His breathing became more shaky, as his eyes, if possible, became more wide. "My name...What is my name?... WHAT IS MY NAME! Someone, please tell me who I am, TELL ME WHO I AM!"

Something faintly clicked in his mind as he looked up at Yami, who had stopped, awaiting the traffic lights to turn red and let him cross the road.

He couldn't even remember anytime before he had recieved the Sennen Puzzle, not of his parents, how he came to live with his grandfather...nothing...His most far back memory was recieving the Puzzle from his grandfather but that was it. But now those few memories were fading away to reveal reality.

"No, I am real, I am real, I AM REAL!" Yugi screamed tears springing forth from his eyes. He stared intently on his Yami ahead of him, reaching out a slender hand towards him.

"Please come back, please, come back and tell me...tell me that I'm real, that I'm really here, that I just haven't woken up from a dream, that I am just a dream..." Still Yami refused to turn around.

Yugi cried silently as his form began to flicker and fade. "Please, help me, don't let me go, I don't want to go, please!" He asked desperately as tears sliped down his cheeks and faded before they reached the stone ground.

"This is my home, I don't want to become just another lost memory..." he said weakly. But it was too late, his form just continued to vanish and still Yami didn't see him. Closing his eyes he let a final tear slip before his form faded away completely.

Swirling around Yami looked back down the way he had just came. He quirked an eyebrow but shook his head as he crossed the street. He could've swore he heard something, but it must've just been his imagination, yet those words seemed to trigger something in him, a great sense of emptiness. _I don't want to become just another lost memory..._

As he left he failed to notice, the small silver tear that lay on the ground from the hikari that never was...

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
